yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Great Mosque of Kufa
The Establishment of the Mosque: There are two essential views regarding the establishment of Al-Kufa Mosque , its founder , its architectural designs of foundation, its borders and its constructions. The first view: Traditions narrated by the household of the Prophet (peace be upon them) showed that the first founder of mosque of Kufa was Adam(p), peace be upon him. As most of religious traditions have stated that either it was built by Adam(p) or the angels might have pre-built it in accordance with Gabriel's(May Allah bless him) revelation- to Prophet Muhammad (p),however, No other tradition narrator have referred to this holy Hadith. But according to (The date of Kufa nearly) Gabriel's revelation "First I had seen this holy spot ruined, then I saw it prosperous and well constructed. "and this indicates that the angels-ordered by God- might have built the mosque first, then it was rebuilt by Adam(p). "History of Kufa by Al-Buraqi" Arial View showing Al-Kufa Grand Mosque, lying in middle of Khanalwaqf(Al-Waqf caravansary).At the bottom of the picture the Nave of Muslim bin Aqeel shrine is apparent, photographed in 1915 ________________________________________ Here are some Islamic traditions narrated by the household of the Prophet (peace be upon them): Imam Al-Sadiq (peace be upon him) narrated:" The mosque of Kufa limits end at Al-sarajeen place as it was planned by Adam (the prophet and father of human beings, peace be upon him) and I hate stepping in the mosque with my horse-for its holiness-" and when he was asked about who had changed the original construction ,he answered:" First, there was Noah's diluvium, then Kisra followers, after that came Al-Nu'man bin al-Mundhir, and finally Ziad bin Abi Sufyan". Mentioning to them the story of the man who had asked Amirulmu'meneen (commander of the faithful), peace be upon him, who answered him by saying:" Sell your riding camel, eat our food keep to Al-Kufa mosque – and continued his speech until he said - Twelve miles of lands from the all directions of the mosque are blessed by its holiness. (Bihar Al-Anwar (The Sea of lights) Hudhayfah narrated that Imam Al-Sadiq said :"by God ! this holy place is one of the four dignified mosques, which are: Grand Mosque in Kaaba, the Mosque of Medina, Al Aqsa Mosque, and this Mosque of Yours - he meant Al-Kufa Grand Mosque – By God ! it is there at that holy pillar where the diluvium had started submerging earth and right there at the fifth column beyond the nave of the mosque, Kinda gate, and niche of Prophet Ibrahim Al-Khalil, whereas in the middle of it, Noah had had his ark made there. Performing two prostrations of prayer would be better for me than ten others at any mosque –as an infallible Imam he means it is better for all Muslims to do so – And the mosque had lost twelve thousand arms area- ruined by the tyrant Obeid allah bin Ziad- even though it was the bless of its original 12miles and always would be." AbilBataiin narrated and Abi Basir narrated AbilBataiin's narration saying: I heard Imam Al-Sadiq (peace be upon him) said: Yes, It is a heavenly truth that twelve thousands of prophets and Wasi (custodian and inherent of a Prophet's preaching and clerical Hadiths ) had prayed in Al-Kufa mosque, the place where the diluvium had started submerging earth, in which Noah's ark was made there, its right side represents the favor of Allah ,its center represents apiece of the heavenly paradise and its left side represents Makr, Abu Basir asked me what did he mean by Makr - I said to Abu Basir , he meant place of cursing the devil (Bihar Al-Anwar -Seas of Lights) The Al-Mufadal bin Amr said : I was accompanying Abu Abdullah Al-Sadiq (peace be upon) him in Al-Kufa and we had reached Al-Kansah- a spot near Kufa- Al-Sadiq (p) looked to the left and then said:" Oh Mufadal, over here my uncle Zaid the Martyr was crucified", and then he had come at the arc of Al-rvaiin-the last part of Alsarajeen spot- he got off his riding camel and told me: " Get off because at this point was the first mosque of Kufa, built by Adam(p), and I don’t like the idea of wlking into this holy place over the back of my camel" so I said to him: Who had altered its original construction, the answer was: " First, there was Noah's diluvium, then Kisra followers, after that came Al-Nu'man bin al-Mundhir, and finally Ziad bin Abi Sufyan".I said to him: " Is it true that Al-Kufa and its Grand Mosque belong to the time of Prophet Noah? " He said: "Yes, my dear- Mufadal, the home of Noah and his people in a city on the Euphrates beyond western Kufa, and continued saying: " Noah was a carpenter and holy man so God has chosen him to deliver His Deity message to Noah's people. And Noah the first who had created a ship, that sailed in water, he had spent 950 years preaching his people and calling them for the Deity, and the their sole answer for that was making fun of him and divine call, seeing that was no use of those unbelievers he prayed for God saying:(O' My God leave not any of the unbelievers alive on earth) saying to (Hence they shall breed not but dissipated infidels)Then God revealed to him: O' Noah make ark, it shall be large and of speed work) Noah's Ark was made in the ancient location of the mosque of Kufa, he had made the ark out of his handy work using timber until it was completed - Mufadal said - "and then Abi Abdullah's narration was interrupted by the afternoon time, so he stood for performing the Zohr(noon) prayer then the Asr (afternoon) prayer. After that he left the mosque looking right back to the left and said pointing at Dar Aldarien place, which was the spot where son of Al-Hakam that became part of Al-Forat(Euphrates ) streams today. – and told me -" Here was where the idols of the people of Noah were erected", then went along until he rode his camel , and I told him – May Allah keep me for serving thou - " Tell me, how long did it take Noah to get his Ark completed? " he replied : " Within Al-Dawrain " - I said: " How much was that ? " then he replied eighty years, so I said the public say that was in five hundred years, he said: No, how is that ! and God says " thy revelation" Mufadal continued " I said to Abi Abdullah (peace be upon him): My Lord ,you have already read in Quran: (There came thy punishment and Al-Tanoor have fumed with rage) What is meant by Al-Tanoor, where was it and how did it fume? He replied : "Yes, God wished to a sign of His Divine greatness to the nation of Noah – as verse stated - after God sent them clouds of rain, flooding over them, also inundated the Euphrates, and all the wells, submerging the infidels and saving Noah and his companions who were with him in the ark (ship) ". So I said to him: How long had Noah and his companions spent onboard? " He told me" He had stayed seven days and nights until the ark landed over Al-Joudi-which was the place of Euphrates stream of Al-Kufa, so I said to him: that was the old mosque of Kufa? He said: "Yes, it was the chapel of the prophets, It was honored by the prophet's Muhammad's (p) visit to pray on its holy land, when Gabriel (the holy spirit)took him the Al-Buraq, when he brought him to Darulsalaam, which appeared to be the lower Kufa, heading to Jerusalem, he said to him:" O' Muhammad, here lies the mosque of Adam chapel of the prophets, hence You must pray here. And so the Prophet of God (p) then Gabriel took Prophet Muhammad to Jerusalem where he also performed his prayer then Gabriel and Prophet Muhammad made the Israa(ascension) taking to heavens . (Interpretation of Ayachi / seas lights) We can deduce several important points from these accounts or narrations: 1. The first real founder and engineer of the Kufa mosque is Adam( peace be upon him) and its limits were As Imam Al-Sadiq has referred were at place of training, which is located now near high way road (Kufa - Najaf), and the location of Alsarajeen near the Emirate Palace. 2. The reasons behind altering the construction of the mosque and its map was due to the flood - diluvium of Noah, then Kisra followers and Al-Nu'man bin al-Mundhir changed its structure, and finally Ziad bin Abi Sufyan. Perhaps what was meant by Ziad's altering the construction of the mosque, was the rebuilding works done by him and they will be discussed later in related topics . 3. In ancient time the Mosque was the house of Noah and the place where he made his ark. 4. It is the one the sole four dignified mosques, to which Muslims must travel, and it comes in the third place after the Mosque the Kaaba, the mosque of Prophet . Second opinion: Omar bin Al-Khattab had sent a letter to Saad bin Abi Waqas him to establish an immigration capital and a place settlement excluding sea, when Saad® had arrived at Anbar, and wanted to take it as a shelter , his army and their families people were attacked by flies and bugs and did not enjoy staying there; Therefore he moved them into another place which was also unsuitable. Hence went down to Al-Kufa and constructed it giving tribes homes, and built its Grand mosque in the year 17th of the hegira (639 m). As Al-buladhiri states: After the battle of Qadisiyah, Saad bin Abi Waqas headed to Al- Madaen, held a truce with Al-Romiya and Buhrsir people and then conquered Al- Madaen, Ospainr, Kurd and Banthath settling his soldiers there. Some historians say that he had moved to al-Quaifah and not Kufa, where they were attacked by mosquitoes, so he had written a letter to Omar reporting the situation to him. And Omar replied saying:" Arabs are similar to camels, they live the same way the camels do, so move them into a place with fresh water and where are no sea limits separating them from me. And charge Abulhayaj Al-Asadi, Amro bin Malik bin Jnadah with the process of constructing the soldiers living locations and homes. Also Abdul Masseeh bin Buqaila came to Saada and said to him: "Let me show you the position of land away from the desert and to at top slopes" and showed the location of Kufa as it is known these days, it was previously called Sorstan. (Albuladhiri / Fattouh (Conquests) of Nations) The second view made it clear that: 1. Al-Kufa mosque was founded in year 17 of the hegira concurrent with 639 AD, and it was the first architecture built by Saad bin Abi Waqas in Kufa when he had chosen it a staying place for the soldiers with the consent of Omar bin Al-Khattab. The planning and construction of Al-Kufa, its mosque and its emirate palace were all done by Abulhayaj Al-Asadi, Amro bin Malik bin Jnadah. 2. It has undergone many stages of reconstruction and expansion and construction by the governors who controlled Kufa after Saad bin Abi Waqas.